Only One
by Noxid Anamchara
Summary: You can only choose one. Zero or Kaname? Who will it be? Who is Yuki anyway? Why is her blood so tempting? And who's the new girl? Is that a vampire with her? And she's a hunter? Cross Academy is about to get a little on the dangerous side.
1. The New Student

**Endoh Misaki**: Hey EM here with another story. I decided to do a Vampire Knights first instead of my NarutoXOC fic, because I've already been doing a Naruto fic and that's my SasukeXOC one. If you like Sasuke then you should go check it out!!

Anyway, this is a ZeroXYuki fic, but it's from the view of an OC. Don't worry, she has a very important role here. This will start around volume 4.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knights or anything that is from it. That is solely Matsuri Hino's beautiful and creative work. Oh well…OC's are mine.**

* * *

**Summary: What happens when another new student comes to Cross Academy? And what is she bringing with her? It seems things will be getting very hectic at Cross Academy and a secret lurks in the dark. And why is everyone always concerned about Yuki and why is her blood so damn tempting? Plus, could she be even more clueless. Poor Zero can't even get his feelings across to her. And if and when he does, what will Yuki do? Will she return them? Or is she forever Kaname's? Maybe….maybe all it takes is push in the right direction. A really big push.**

--

_Cross Academy. Made up of humans and vampires, the day class and the night class._

_Who protects this secret?_

_-The guardians. _

_Who are the guardians?_

_-Yuki Cross, daughter of the headmaster. _

_-Zero Kiryu, vampire hunter now vampire himself. _

_Purebloods?_

_-Kaname Kuran._

The storm that raged outside her car was picking up in velocity. The rain pelted the windows and the roof of the car and drowned out her thoughts. She sat in the passenger seat of the Aston Martin Vanquish, a pricey, lavish gift given to her by one of her father's close friends sons. He was trying to gain her affections.

_Stupid boys. Think they can win your heart with a damn car._

She had to admit that the car was fast and did get her where she needed quickly, but it was too flashy for her tastes. Hanyou worshiped it. She hated it.

Her report was proving to be useless. She wanted new information. If she was going to be attending Cross Academy she had to become acquainted with the school and its occupants before she arrived.

"Hanyou, have you heard anything **new **about the school?"

Her personal assistant and bodyguard, Hanyou, was a vampire himself. He would know about the vampire world as much as she would, but sometimes he could get information that she couldn't.

"Well, there have been rumors of the Shizuka Hio present. It seems she went back for the other Kiryu boy."

She pondered this new information. If Shizuka Hio was at Cross Academy, then Kaname Kuran would keep an eye out for her most likely. But it still meant trouble for her. She didn't need any more trouble from purebloods than she was probably already going to receive from Kuran.

"Kuran will probably take care of her."

_Hopefully._

Hanyou nodded. She proceeded to read the rest of her report.

_It seems that the vampire hunter turned vampire, Zero Kiryu, has not taken the blood of his master._

That's not good.

_Guardian Yuki Cross is friendly with Kaname Kuran._

Well she would be, wouldn't she.

_Headmaster Cross may seem clueless, but he's hiding something about his adopted daughter and school guardian, Yuki._

Well he did take her in, no questions asked.

_Yuki Cross. Strange resemblance to Kaname Kuran. Has a suspicious relationship with Zero Kiryu. Naïve. _

All of this was not promising information.

"Hanyou, are we there yet?"

Hanyou took a quick glance at his mistress.

"Anxious?" He smiled and his fangs protruded past his lips. She proceeded to look out the window.

She didn't respond to his teasing, because Hanyou loved to tease. If she responded he would just keep going. And she was not in the mood to be teased. This was a serious mission she was on and she needed to focus. Attending a school that housed vampires was not the problem obviously, seeing as she had Hanyou as a bodyguard, but it was rather her lack of knowledge of what was going on with the people, well the vampires to be more precise, of Cross Academy. There was a very dark secret circling and someone very, very powerful was going to be appearing. Therefore, she was called in. It wasn't unusual for her to obtain rather impossible, and very vague missions. She was supposed to protect someone from a very powerful and old pureblood. But she didn't know whom she was protecting and who the pureblood was. She didn't suspect Kaname Kuran because he was, well, more or less…_involved_ with Yuki Cross. Kaname would not want to upset the Headmaster and his cause and of course there was the consideration of the **bond**. Kaname would not go against family.

She fingered the weapon in her lap. The Death Rose was long and sleek, beautiful and very powerful. Made especially for killing vampires and even the most powerful purebloods. The dangerous gun had not initially been hers, but her fathers. Except that he was too old now and required his children to do his work. She hadn't wanted to take the Death Rose with her because it would mean that this mission was more dangerous than her father had let on.

She looked up as she saw a flash of lightning reflect off of Death Rose and watched as the rain slid down the window and the scenery outside blur by. It was a bad night for traveling and an even worse night to move into Cross Academy. She placed Death Rose back into its holster, which was strapped to her thigh under her skirt. She would be terribly wet when she met with the Headmaster.

"We're here mistress."

Hanyou's voice brought her out of her thoughts and she focused on the gate looming before her. It was big and plain, nothing to predominant. She was surprised though, to see none other than the Headmaster himself waiting for her outside in the rain, umbrella in hand. She watched him as she heard Hanyou get out of the car and then she felt the trunk pop. She then opened her door and stepped out into the stormy night. It was even worse than inside the car. The wind whipped at her body and her hair was soon plastered to her face. Rain fell into her eyes but she didn't blink. The lightning that flashed in the distance illuminated the headmaster's form and she saw a grim look set onto his face. She slowly walked to the headmaster and watched as the gate slowly opened as if it had been waiting for her to approach.

The headmaster did not move from his position.

"Good evening headmaster."

He didn't offer a hand to shake or a smile of welcome. He didn't even offer a space under his umbrella to get her out of the rain. She didn't ask. Hanyou came to stand next to his mistress, luggage in hand.

"I suppose that I am not wanted here. I was told that you had no choice."

Headmaster nodded and the grim look did not disappear. She sighed in exasperation.

Of course he wouldn't want her here. It would only confirm that there was a problem here at the Academy that he did not want to admit to. She didn't blame him though. His cause was a peculiar one, but not unattainable. She herself worked with vampires, although this went primarily against her father's wishes as well as against what she worked for.

The headmaster sighed this time. It was inaudible though due to the storm. She merely saw the action.

"Follow me. I will introduce you to the guardians of the school and they will in turn show you to the room you will be staying in."

He then eyed Hanyou suspiciously.

"Are you sure you wanted a room for two? You can be provided with two separate rooms."

His offer didn't go unnoticed. Hanyou understood and flashed the man a smile. His fangs glinted in the darkness and the headmaster's eyes widened. Obviously he hadn't been told that his new student's assistant was a vampire.

"Hanyou will stay with me, thank you."

The Headmaster hesitated, eyeing the two with unknown curiosity and then turned around to lead them inside.

Cross didn't like that she had to be here. He recalled the conversation he had had with Kaname earlier.

_**Couple hours earlier…….**_

Kaname Kuran stood before Headmaster Cross' desk with a hint of anger on his face.

"Why is she coming again?"

Headmaster sighed.

"I was told that if I did not have another on the grounds, the school would be closed until I did."

Kaname threw his hands onto the desk and it splintered causing it to come up at the ends.

"What am I going to tell my fellow students then? Are they to know?"

Cross had considered this and had thought it best not to tell the other noble vampires about the new transfer student. He shook his head no.

"They're going to know who she is as soon as they set eyes on her."

He thought this too.

"They cannot be told of her reasons for being here, President. They may figure it out for themselves but we must not tell them or confirm it. Trust me…I didn't want this either."

Headmaster Cross looked worried.

"What about Kiryu? He'll know. And then so will Yuki."

Cross had known this as well but that he could not avoid. He still hadn't told Zero or Yuki what the newcomer was and why she was here, but he would talk to Zero about it after she was put into her chambers and settled.

"I'll talk to him Kaname. I'll make sure Yuki doesn't find out."

Kaname did not look convinced.

Hunter or no, his Yuki would not be harmed.

_**Present time……**_

And so it was that Cross was leading one more Hunter into his school. He didn't deny that he also felt something was going to go wrong here at the school, but he didn't feel the need to bring another hunter onto the grounds. It just seemed like it would cause more trouble that it would fix. He understood Kaname's concern as well but there was nothing he could do about that. He was told to bring another vampire hunter onto the grounds and so he had to do.

But what had troubled him most was the hunter that they had chosen.

"Father! Hurry up and get out of the rain!"

The torrential downpour muffled Yuki Cross' voice but the message was heard clearly. Cross started to jog lightly and entered through the open door.

"Oh my Yuki! You called me father! Although I do wish it had been daddy, but clearly you were worried and..."

Cross' ramblings continued as the new student and her assistant walked through the door and waited for them to be introduced.

Zero stood on the outside of it all, leaning against the wall arms crossed. He was watching Yuki and the Headmaster's exchange until he saw the new girl walk in.

She was short, most likely Yuki's height. Her hair was the same color as Yuki's as well, mahogany brown. But her eyes are what caught Zero's attention immediately. They were the color of the ocean. He watched as she took in her surroundings. She looked from her right and scanned to her left eyes finally resting on Zero. They watched each other for a moment and felt the connection instantly.

Zero stepped forward from his position against the wall and approached her. She watched as he made his way towards her and examined him. He was tall, very tall compared to her. His hair was the color of moonlight and his eyes something between gray and almost lavender. His walk was stiff and formal.

Cross and Yuki stopped their banter and watched as Zero approached the girl.

When he was about two feet from her he stopped. They continued to stare at each other in a way that made everyone around them uncomfortable.

And then he finally noticed Hanyou.

Zero looked up and his eyes narrowed and within a fraction of a second he had pulled out Bloody Rose, aiming for Hanyou. Hanyou had dropped his bags immediately and had started to crouch low getting into position if a fight broke out. But before he or Zero could do anything further, Zero found a gun similar to his own pointed at his chest. He looked at the girl standing between him and his target. She seemed different now. Her hand was steady and her pose defensive. Her eyes were no longer soft and inviting but dark and deadly.

"Zero! What are you doing!?"

Yuki's voice cut through the tension like a knife.

He faltered for a second at the sound of her voice but did not bring his gun down.

"He's a vampire Yuki."

Her mouth opened in a gasp and her eyes widened.

Humans are so clueless.

The girl watched as Zero stared down the barrel of his gun at her face, and saw Yuki standing there stunned and the Headmaster who was standing off to the side almost as if he wished something would happen.

"I would like it very much if you would put your Bloody Rose away."

Zero paused at how she knew the name of his gun, but did not put it away.

"Come now Zero. They are our guests."

Zero's grip on the gun tightened.

"He's a vampire Headmaster. One that does not belong to the Academy."

The Headmaster sighed. Zero always caused the most trouble. Yuki was debating interrupting. But her friendly side won over. She walked over to stand next to Zero and put her hand on his gun arm. She looked at him first, giving him a look and then turned her face to the girl and her vampire.

The girl's gun was now pointed at both Zero and Yuki. Zero did not like Yuki's close proximity to the gun and the vampire and was trying to push her behind his body.

"Zero, stop it. It's not like she's going to shoot me."

Yuki watched as the girl's eyes turned curious and the vampire smiled.

"Really? You don't think that I'll shoot you?"

Yuki stopped short. Her eyes had gone wide again, and the color seemed to drain from her face slowly. Her hand started to shake.

Zero cocked Bloody Rose.

"If you don't stop now, I'll kill you and the vampire on the spot."

It was a show down now. Who would drop their weapons first? Zero was not about to put Yuki in danger, and the girl was not about to lose her bodyguard. But then she saw how his eyes were tinted red and knew he was not thinking properly. She lowered her weapon but did not put it away. Yuki let out a breath she had been holding.

"I'll excuse your rudeness, for now. It seems you have not fed recently. I would suggest you do so."

When she had said the word fed, she had looked directly at Yuki when doing so. Zero's eyes and mouth widened and Yuki gasped. Hanyou snickered. It was at this moment that the Headmaster decided he should step in.

"Ahaha….Zero, feed? My dear, we don't _feed_ as you say, we use the blood-"

"Blood tablets. I know of the methods you use here, although I don't understand why. Surely you know it does not work for even most of the vampires now."

The headmasters gaze dropped and his eyes were shaded by the glare on his glasses.

"Zero, put Bloody Rose away right now."

Zero hesitated at first but then put it back in the confines of his shirt immediately. Something was wrong with the Headmaster. Yuki noticed it too.

"What do you mean it doesn't work for 'even most of the vampires now?' It has to work, doesn't it?"

No one answered her question. Of course she knew that Zero couldn't take the tablets. His body rejected them every time. But she hadn't thought that it would be that way for most of the vampires alive today. She thought the point was for it to work so that vampires could coexist with humans and not have to drink their blood. She was so confused.

She put her gun into its holster under her skirt and Hanyou came out of his stance. She watched Zero eyeing Hanyou suspiciously.

"Yuki, take them to their room. Zero, come with me."

The Headmaster took one glance at the girl and her vampire and left without another word. Zero hesitated for a moment eyeing the girl and the vampire and then Yuki. Then he followed the Headmaster.

Yuki watched her father and Zero leave and felt…confused. She didn't know what to think. She turned to look at the girl before her and decided the only thing she could do was be herself. She held her hand out.

"Hi, I'm Yuki Cross, a guardian here at Cross Academy. And that was my partner, Zero Kiryu."

She studied Yuki and then her hand before slowly reaching out with her own.

"Fayt Ryoushi."

Fayt then turned to her side and introduced her vampire.

"This is my assistant and personal bodyguard Hanyou. He does not leave my side."

Hanyou stiffened, and then bowed.

"Pleasure to meet you."

Yuki was slightly taken aback by this sudden change in attitudes but she waited for some other comment.

Fayt just continued to stare at Yuki with a kind of wonderment.

She really has no idea who she is.

Fayt would have to talk to the Headmaster about this.

A smiled erupted on Yuki's face.

"Oh! You both must be soaking wet. Let me show you to your room."

She offered to help Hanyou with the luggage but he politely declined. Yuki then led them through a set of double doors and through some corridors. Fayt studied her surroundings taking in other rooms, hallways, and exits. Yuki was rambling on about the Headmaster and how the school grounds worked but she knew all that already. What she did want to know, was the secret she was keeping.

"He doesn't know does he?"

Yuki stopped short and turned to look at Fayt.

"Excuse me?"

She looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Your father? He doesn't know does he?"

She gave a half-hearted laugh.

"Know what? I have no idea what you're talking about."

She turned to continue on her way leading them when Fayt's next words stopped her.

"He doesn't know the forbidden act that you commit with Zero does he. He doesn't know that you give him your blood willingly."

Yuki's head dropped and her hair shaded her eyes.

"Who are you?"

Fayt heard her words but did not answer right away. She pondered her course of actions. Should she tell the girl she was a hunter? She most definitely couldn't reveal that the school was in some danger and she was here on a mission for that reason. She felt someone watching her and knew it was the pureblood Kuran. And the fact that Hanyou kept looking out the windows was enough to tell her as well.

_Probably not._

"I am merely a new transfer student. I came here because I was interested in the Headmaster's cause. As you can see, I keep a vampire quite close to me, and was wondering how things worked here, in a school. Especially since the students have no idea that the Night Class is full of vampires."

Yuki looked up.

"Then how did you…."

She didn't finish her sentence. She just looked worried.

"Worried I'll tell you father what heinous acts you commit?"

Her eyes changed and this time Fayt saw anger.

"I care because Zero needs me. If he doesn't get…what I give him, then where else will he go?"

Fayt looked on with steady eyes. Hanyou shifted his feet.

"He should have taken his master's blood. Yours will do nothing for him, although it would be quite pleasing to him. But this will only make it harder for him. Do you not know this?"

Yuki's eyes filled with tears.

"You mean Shizuka Hio? He should have taken her blood? Why? All she does is cause pain for him as well."

Fayt's eyes shone with anger this time.

"She causes him pain? If he were to just take one swallow of her blood that would stop his transformation into a Level E. Do you want him to become a vile, blood-sucking creature that has no sense?"

The last part came out forced and Yuki had taken a step back.

"I don't care how much of your blood you give him."

Fayt put her hand where her gun was.

"But you should be helping him prevent himself from becoming a Level E. Or else I will have to kill him."

Yuki paused at the last statement. Kill Zero? Her? Was she….

Fayt interrupted her thought before she could finish it.

"I understand your father's project, the blood tablets. But I do not believe in them. They could never satisfy a vampire completely and what happens to an unsatisfied vampire?"

Yuki took another step back. Hanyou had dropped his luggage and stepped toward his mistress. His hand ran up the length of her other arm and his other hand pulled on the shirt. It came down to reveal puncture marks in her neck. His eyes were a bloody red and were watching Yuki. She backed herself into the wall. Fayt looked up at the ceiling and closed her eyes. Her arms lay still at her sides. Hanyou licked her neck. His eyes still did not leave Yuki's face. He opened his mouth wide….

"Hanyou……"

Fayt's voice cut through Yuki's trance. She sucked in air realizing that she had been holding her breath.

"Let's not scare her. Obviously she hasn't **seen** it done by anyone."

Hanyou's eyes changed back to their normal grayish green color and he was once again holding her luggage. Fayt blinked at Yuki and stood there calmly.

Then Yuki fainted.

**Headmaster's Room**

Zero waited impatiently for whatever it was that the Headmaster wanted him for. He was sitting there, hands pressed together, thinking.

"Zero…."

He didn't know how to put things. Tell him he couldn't tell Yuki the girl was a hunter because he just couldn't? Zero was not going to understand.

"What the hell is that….that girl doing here? And bringing a vampire with her?"

The Headmaster sighed.

"She's a hunter, Zero. And I had to bring her here."

Zero wasn't satisfied with answer he was given.

"Vampire Hunters don't keep vampires as pets, Headmaster Cross."

Zero strained to keep his voice down but he was failing miserably. Headmaster sighed.

"Zero….Yuki can't know she's a hunter. Actually no one can. Not even the Night Class."

"But……but why?!"

Zero was now seriously confused. Don't tell Yuki? How could he not? And the Night Class, why couldn't they know?

"Zero, just do as I say dammit!"

Zero took a step back and his eyes dropped. Headmaster Cross was not happy about something and he wished he knew what it was. The appearance of another hunter at the school unnerved him and he didn't like it one bit. He already had to deal with Ichiru now and not to mention Shizuka Hio. Another hunter was just going to cause unnecessary trouble. And to top it off he had to keep it from Yuki. How was he supposed to do that? That girl could never keep her nose out of other people's business.

**Back in the hallway**

Yuki fainted and her body began to fall to the ground. Hanyou took a step in her direction but Fayt held her arm up.

Kaname Kuran held the unconscious Yuki in his arms and the look the hunter and the vampire were receiving was not pleasant. It was dangerous.

"Stay. Away. Filth."

Hanyou growled and Fayt dropped her arm.

"Kaname Kuran. It is a pleasure to finally meet you."

Fayt bowed but Hanyou did nothing.

"You keep your filthy vampire away. And I don't ever want to see such a disgraceful display ever again."

Hanyou snarled and stepped in Kaname's direction.

"How dare you talk about my mistress that way!"

"Hanyou!" Fayt's voice reverberated throughout the hallway.

Kaname and Fayt stared at each other.

"I'll deal with you later."

With that said, Kaname turned around with Yuki still in his arms and walked away.

"I'll be waiting." It was in a whisper but Kaname still heard her words.

Fayt watched the back of Kaname's head disappear in the darkness.

**Headmaster's Room**

After Kaname had walked in with an unconscious Yuki and had laid her down on the couch provided, he attacked Headmaster Cross.

"If she doesn't behave herself Headmaster, I will be forced to take action."

Zero was crouching down next to the unconscious Yuki. His hand swept over her face and pushed away the hair that fell across her eyes. His eyes searched for hers, but they didn't open

"What did she do?"

Kaname then turned on Zero.

"And didn't I tell you it was your job to protect her! This is the second time you have failed me Kiryu! The second time!"

Zero stood up to his full height and challenged Kaname. But he knew Kaname was right. He had failed to protect Yuki. Again.

"I'm afraid that would be my fault President. I told Zero to come with me, leaving Yuki alone with them."

Kaname whirled on the Headmaster again.

"It's beside the point Headmaster. She was acting intolerably and I will not stand for it. And that vampire."

Kaname's eyes flashed with rage.

"If he makes one false move, I will kill him."

He turned to go.

"Wait! What happened President?"

Kaname stopped in the doorway and turned to look Zero in the eyes.

"The hunter should be reminded that it is strictly forbidden that anyone give themselves and their blood to a vampire."

His eyes flashed red for a moment and Zero's eyes widened.

"She fed him?"

Headmaster Cross' voice faltered. Kaname took one more glance at Yuki and he left without a word. Headmaster Cross rose from his seat and went to Yuki's side. If she fed her vampire….then it could cause trouble. The blood would….

"Zero….I want you to keep an eye on the hunter."

Zero kept looking at the place where Kaname had last stood and saw nothing but those blood red eyes transfixing him, threatening him. What was he going to do?

**Back in the hallway…..**

"You shouldn't let him talk to you so. He's just another vampire."

Fayt turned at Hanyou's words and her look was one of anger.

"How dare you speak out against him!"

Hanyou's head dropped at her words. It was like a slap in the face.

"He's a pureblood, Hanyou. A **pureblood**. He could rip you apart."

Hanyou looked out the window at the still storming night and hated the way his mistress was talking to him. Then he felt her hand in his. Looking back at her he saw the concern in her eyes.

"I don't want to lose you Hanyou."

She gripped his hand tight. Hanyou was a very loyal person. And she feared that one day it would cost him his life. She didn't want him to die because of it.

Hanyou loved his mistress. He would never admit it to her, but he loved her dearly. He would give his life for her. She did more for him than he could ever begin to describe. He would never leave her. No matter what. Whether she loved him back or not, he didn't care. He would still stay.

She let go of his hand and turned back in the direction of where she assumed the room was to be and sighed.

"Come on. Let's see if we can find our room."

Hanyou picked up their bags and followed his mistress.

* * *

**Endoh Misaki**: Well here it is. My first chapter for my Vampire Knights fic.

I hoe you all enjoyed. It came at me all of a sudden and I had to start it. This first chapter has a lot of Hanyou and Fayt but the introductions have to be put out there. More Zero and Yuki will come in the next chapter I promise.

Pronouncing names: Fayt-is just Fate spelled differently. Ryoushi-Ree-oo-shi. Hanyou- Hahn-you.

Please review. It truly would be wonderful if those of you who read this would review.

JUST REVIEW DAMMIT!

Well until next time.

Adieu!

EM


	2. Desire

**EM**: Okay everyone, Chapter 2. I'm sorry it took so long.

**Disclaimer**: I own Fayt and Hanyou. Everything else is Matsuri Hino's, especially the moments that I took from Volume 5.

* * *

Fayt sighed. She had received a visit from an angry looking Zero. Kaname Kuran had of course told him and the headmaster of her actions. Zero had found them wandering through the halls. They weren't exactly wandering, more examining and taking the place in. Fayt wanted to be prepared for anything.

He heatedly led them to the room they would be staying in. The hall it was in was secluded and seemed to be in a wing from most of the day students and the night students. She was not happy with the arrangements, but it also gave her a certain amount of freedom. No one would be able to keep a constant eye on her now being so far from the main campus. The room was fairly large. It seemed she was being given better hospitality than she had assumed. It was probably being saved for the more wealthy vampires. There were two bedrooms, spacious and accommodating. The beds were both queen sized and filled with large fluffy pillows. She almost wanted to jump in the sea of covers that awaited her. Almost. Instead she took in her surroundings. The two bedrooms were separated by a living area that had one long couch, two small cushioned seats, a small eating table with two stools, a refrigerator, a cooking area and two desks. They were furnished for comfort and were only hinting at studies. Obviously vampires had no need to actually study.

"Fayt Ryoushi."

She turned at the sound of her name. Hanyou was placing their bags at the end of a couch and Zero Kiryu was looking at her with contempt. She wanted to laugh. But she held it in because it would only cause more problems. She had already made a bad first impression. She felt Hanyou come up behind her and watched as Zero's eyes narrowed even further.

"If I ever see you display such disgusting behavior, I will not hesitate to kill you and your filthy vampire pet."

Because of her human instincts, she was much slower. Hanyou was instantly before Zero grasping his neck and growling. His fangs seemed to gleam bright in the dim light.

"If you ever dare to insult her _again_ I will personally take every drop of your blood from your body while your precious little blood blank watches."

Zero wasted no time in ripping Bloody Rose from his shirt and cocking the gun at Hanyou's forehead. In the midst of their little tryst Fayt had managed to come up to both of them, her left hand resting on Hanyou's arm and Death Rose cocked at Zero's head.

She was a little anxious. Who was she to know if Zero ever got angry enough he wouldn't actually pull the trigger. Hanyou would not survive a vampire bullet at such close proximity and not to the head. Her hand on Hanyou's arm was shaking slightly, only enough for him to feel. It wasn't enough to make her gun quiver. Hanyou's eyes left Zero's face with concern only for his master. Rarely did she quiver with any kind of emotion. He slowly released his grip on the hunter and let his hand fall to his side. He clenched his fist breaking the skin of his palm. He was already beginning to hate this damn school. Everything here was making his master different. He **hated **it.

Zero stretched his neck to the right and let Bloody Rose fall to his side. Hanyou was looking only at Fayt.

"You would be wise to teach your** pet** some respect."

Fayt's hands clenched in fury.

"Hanyou, would you please take the bags into the room on the right?"

Hanyou raised his right hand to his heart and bowed in her direction. When he straightened back up he let his eyes fall on Zero. He glared and turned around to do as his master bid.

As he was crossing the threshold to the room, a slap reverberated around the room. Hanyou stopped dead in his tracks and turned around to find Zero's face turned in his direction and his left cheek bright red. Fayt's hand was raised slightly towards his face. Her face was actually **flushed**.

"If you ever," She had to pause to take a breath.

"disrespect Hanyou again, I will see to it that you never look upon Yuuki Cross with those eyes again. I will tear them out with my own hands. You're on dangerous ground Zero Kiryu. Your status as hunter is unstable at best what with your vampire instincts becoming the most pressing matter in your life. Should you ever become a problem," Zero's eyes widened slightly, "I shall personally take care of the bounty that is on your head."

She felt after she said it, that the threat was completely lame and she flushed even redder with embarrassment. Would he even take the threat seriously? She was waiting for the laugh to come back in her face when suddenly she felt Hanyou's arms wrap around her shoulders, his chest pressed into her back and his head resting in the curve of her neck. His breath was making her warm skin even hotter. Her arms went limp at her sides. What was he doing? She looked up to find Zero, back to her face, with the door open.

"Either Yuuki or I will come back in the morning to take you to your classes."

And with that he closed the door and left them in silence. A few minutes passed as Fayt calmed herself down. Hanyou was still draped around her shoulders.

"Hanyou…what…"

She turned her head to face him and found his gray-green eyes piercing hers. She was silenced by his gaze. She had suspicions that Hanyou was developing feelings for her. She wasn't sure because he tended to tease her just for the fun of it. And other times he seemed a little more than just protective. But she had dismissed it as just over protectiveness. Suddenly, with his face so close to hers, she felt otherwise.

"Hanyou-"

Before she had time to ask him anything he was suddenly stock still with his nose in the air.

"Mistress…" His eyes were narrowed and he was concentrating on something far away.

"What is it Hanyou?" His eyes closed for a brief moment and then they opened again.

"Something is happening. I can feel…death in the air. Not human."

He looked into her eyes for approval. She pondered his words. If the death wasn't human there was only one other thing it could be. But the death of a vampire was ridiculously impossible. She wasn't sure if she should let Hanyou investigate so quickly, but that was what she came here to do.

"Be careful."

It came out as a whisper and immediately she chastised herself. Was that…no. She wasn't like that. She wouldn't worry about Hanyou, one who could take care of himself. It was unreasonable. And even if she did, she didn't show her worry. She didn't sound so…so **scared** for him. Unthinkable.

It didn't go unnoticed. His hand enveloped hers.

"Don't worry. I will."

And then he was gone, out the door. She was standing there, pondering her course of feelings. Shaking her head to dislodge the thoughts coursing through her mind, she walked to the room she was going to be occupying to put her things away.

**/Hanyou/**

Hanyou ran quickly across the school grounds. He didn't tell his master everything, but he could smell blood. And he had always had the best nose. The blood he smelled was definitely a pureblood's blood and that only made him nervous. There were only two present at the academy and Hanyou was quite certain that Kaname was not the one with blood spilt. He felt a little guilty for not telling her that the blood he smelled was of a pureblood but he had been certain that she would not have let him go then. Their job was to find out everything they could about Cross Academy and especially about it's vampires. So that was what Hanyou was going to do.

He couldn't seem to concentrate though. His thoughts kept returning to the way his mistress had defended him. She was actually glowing with anger. He smiled devilishly. The few times he had come across some of her more adamant feelings he had regretted voicing any type of opinions on the matter. The one time he had actually made that mistake he was nursing a bruised and swollen lip, and a cut over his right eye. And it wasn't that they had hurt a great deal, although they _did_ hurt, she had done it so fast he didn't even realize she had done it till the blood was dripping into his eye. Sometimes his master was so very surprising.

He came to the Moon Dormitory and there seemed to be some kind of banquet or ball going on, leaving everyone dressed in formal wear. He didn't need to worry about that though. The smell of blood was stronger now and he made his way toward it. Hanyou jumped into a tree and froze in place at the scene he had just laid his eyes on.

"No…I have been thinking of taking your life as well…by other means." Hanyou watched as Kaname Kuran stood with his hand pierced through Shizuka Hio, her blood steadily falling down her dress. He stressed his ears, trying to take in all that was being said.

"I was planning to use Yuuki Cross as an assassin," Shizuka said. Kuran's eyes narrowed.

"I see. That would have been a correct decision." His hand slid back through her wound to come across her heart. He grasped it firmly. Hanyou's eyes widened and fully realized what he was about to witness. There was no doubt about the obvious power play that was going on here. Hanyou knew what would happen should Kuran drink the blood of Shizuka.

"Do you feel it? I'm holding your heart right now." There was smugness to his voice. Hanyou shivered at the thought of being totally incapacitated by Kaname Kuran. He growled in the back of his throat before he could stop it. But the purebloods were to occupied to hear it.

"Could you imagine what would happen if I were to rip it out? As of this moment, because of your gunshot wound, you do not have the power to heal yourself. Even with your pure blood, you will cease to exist." Shizuka glared at the wall before her. Kaname was going to kill a pureblood. He was going to drink her blood, gain more powers and then kill her.

"This isn't good…" Hanyou's mind reeled with all the possibilities this was bringing into play. The only reason Kaname would drink a the blood of Shizuka was because…

"What a dirty trick. You were waiting for this opportunity, weren't you?"

"Yes." Hanyou was anxious now to get back to his master. They had much to discuss. What was happening here implied more than they had expected. Well more than Hanyou had expected. He listened back in on the conversation.

"But only death awaits me. Should I live that girl will only die in my place. Now I await my fate." This was it. The moment Hanyou was sure was to be "Karuizaki-hime" Shizuka Hio's last moments in life. He leaned forward in anticipation.

"Shizuka-san…" Hanyou was slightly surprised by Shizuka's compliance.

"Your life…I will have it." His hand firmly grasped her heart while his free hand took hold of her face. Hanyou was acutely aware of the smell of her blood and the sound of her pounding heart. His throat was suddenly on fire and he felt the sudden urge to rip into someone's throat. He gripped his throat with a hand and squeezed hard, choking himself and stopping his senses short. He had to see the rest of this. He had to-

That was when he heard the distinct cut of fangs into flesh. He looked up to see Kaname feeding on Shizuka. His hunger flared inside.

"It is so strange…I had never imagined that this would happen between you and me." Shizuka was calm and Hanyou struggled to stay sane.

"When I met you for the first time…when you were still young…you were not like a vampire at all…"

Thump

"However…"

_Thump_

"Now…" Kaname grasped Shizuka's heart and pulled it out. Shizuka's eyes widened slightly and she fell back into Kaname's outstretched hand. Hanyou gasped audibly and gripped the tree he was occupying. The branches snapped under his pressure. He had to leave soon or else he would do something he would regret. He was overly ashamed by the reaction he was having. Although if he had only fed this week he wouldn't be having this problem. He just hated the way his mistress was after each feeding and so he did it as little as he could. Which meant that he hadn't fed in two weeks. He was suddenly aware of how _thirsty_ he was.

"That thing you really abhorred…I will surely destroy it." Hanyou watched as Kaname seemed to understand exactly what Shizuka had meant to do all along.

"The one who ruined the destiny of the purebloods." Her lips parted. Now Hanyou was starting to understand. The one who ruined the purebloods could only be…

"A pureblood vampire who ate a pureblood…" Her solemn eyes bore into his.

"You will earn a new strength…but at the same time, you have summoned a sinister future."

"Wherever you go there will be nothing but darkness…Kaname." A somber smile played on his lips.

"Yes…I know."

Hanyou was just as paralyzed as Aidou was. And then Shizuka was gone.

Hanyou growled at the amount of drama that was unfolding. Cross Academy was going to be more work than he thought.

He was worried with the direction that Zero Kiryuu's life would be taking as well. He still hadn't taken the blood of Shizuka Hio and if he didn't, then his transformation to Level E vampire would undoubtedly come about. And Shizuka was dead. Although her blood was still there and he but to lick her blood up and it would never be a problem again.

_Although I wouldn't mind having a chance to kill the ignorant little-_

In the arms of Ichirou, Shizuka crystallized.

_Well that's not good._

"Zero…did you…"

Kain Akatsuki, another of the night class, was watching behind a wall.

_Time to make myself scarce._

Hanyou left the scene that was to unfold. If he didn't want to get caught snooping by the night class he would have to be careful. These Night students were purebreds. They were the stallions of the vampire world. Kuran was the most important pureblood here, but that didn't mean the others weren't to be ignored. If he were caught, he wasn't too sure that his master's connections would be able to save him were he to cross one of these night students. He jumped to the ground and ran back to his room, quickly.

**/Fayt/**

All of her clothes as well as Hanyou's were put away. Normally Hanyou would have done it, but she wasn't sure what to do at the moment. She didn't feel like going throughout the dorms. Besides Hanyou was doing some investigating.

_I hope everything's going okay._

She reached up and caressed her neck and unconsciously rubbed the fading bite mark. It had been a bit long for Hanyou. He seemed to be delaying in drinking her blood and she couldn't understand why. Normally he drank either twice a week, in small amounts or once a week, taking it all at once. There had been a few times where he had to drink someone else's blood when she had been sick and he had refused or she had been to weak from an injury. He seemed to come back distinctly irritated after those few times and she had decided that he should just drink her blood whenever he needed it, no matter what. She would rather have herself feeling weak than an angry Hanyou. And that wasn't saying much about her self-care either. Hanyou tended to be the one to always be aware of her health.

"I rely on him too much…" She sat on the edge of her bed and looked out the window. It now looked as if there had been no storm. She was starting to wish that she wasn't here. She just wanted a regular job, hunting down some low-life vamp that was causing havoc. Instead she had to do some heavy infiltration and investigating and she was probably going to have to put her life on the line. If this was as big as she was beginning to believe it was, then she was almost thinking about leaving. Just up and go and leave the vampires to their stupid war. She flopped backwards and her arms spread out to her sides. She let out a breath of impatience.

I wish father had sent Lillia or Connor. Why did I-

The bed shifted beneath her and her eyes weren't looking at the ceiling anymore, they were staring into the deep depths of Hanyou's eyes. She would never admit it later, but she wasn't really thinking when she had done what she did next. She also didn't see the thirst in his eyes right away either. She reached up with her right hand and caressed his face, rubbing her thumb along the shadow under his eye. Her half-lidded eyes told Hanyou that her mind was drifting and his craze was numbed slightly by the unexpected display. He had been absolutely positive that her feelings for him were more than just master-servant relationship and that she was just too stubborn to accept it. He was still far too thirsty to reign in his fangs but damn the consequences.

He grabbed her wrist and held it against the bed as with her other. She didn't even seem to realize what he was doing.

"Hanyou…" It was quiet and came out as a breath and Hanyou lost all reserves. He bent his head quickly and captured her lips with his. He groaned at the sweet contact, thinking that he had finally done it. He moved his mouth against hers and his breath came out ragged across her cheeks.

She struggled, in vain of course for a moment and then decided, after relishing in the warmth of his lips, that she would let it happen. She would finally let it happen. She opened her mouth to his and his tongue reached in greedily to sweep over hers and this time she groaned. It felt like she was violating all the rules, especially when his fangs grazed once more across her tender lips. At any moment he could cut them.

She tugged at her arms and he let one go and she reached up into his hair while his free hand went underneath her head and pushed her harder against him. He let go of her other arm and wrapped it around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled them both up and she found herself wrapping her legs around his waist. He tugged at her shirt and she broke away from him, eyes flaring with emotion. She lifted up her arms as he drew the shirt over her head and let it fall to the ground. He looked down and was captivated by her skin, which was rather pale for a human.

In that moment he wanted to ravish her.

He was distracted though as he felt her hand across his chest. He looked up at her face. Slowly, she let her hand travel across his front, up over his shoulder, back down over his chest, down to his stomach where she lifted up his shirt and lightly skipped her fingers over his taut stomach. His breath hitched in his throat as she lifted his shirt up, running her nail this time over his bare skin. When his shirt had been discarded she grabbed his face with both hands and kissed him again, this time scraping her nails down over his nipples. He growled and firmly bit down on her bottom lip, drawing blood. She gasped as he began to suck on her lip and suddenly his thirst became overpowering.

He gripped her arm and pulled away from her face looking deep into her eyes. He swept back her hair with his free hand and softly caressed her neck, the gentlest touch he had given since he had arrived. She kissed him lightly, affirming his questioning look and he wasted no time. He placed his left hand on the small of her back and slowly eased them into a laying position, he on top. He kissed the skin where her heart was beating wildly, licked his way up to her neck making her shiver and sniffed deeply the place where her blood pumped viciously. He lightly touched it and then ran his hand over her breast, causing her breath to stop, down over her stomach and to her skirt hooking one finger in the waistband, when he bit into her. She gasped, as her body was flooded with both pain and pleasure as he sucked the blood from her body. He continued to run his fingers over every inch of skin that was bare, pulling her bra down until her nipples almost grazed the top only to let go and continue on with his taunting touch, across her stomach, pulling at her skirt, back up to her breasts. She arched into his touch and her eyes glazed over as he drank and drank until her eyes fell shut and her arms fell limp at her sides.

* * *

**EM**: …

See you next time! Mwuahahahahaha


End file.
